


Nisse på ville veier

by pagnilagni



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, M/M, førjulsstemning, jul, julenisse
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: God førjul til dere alle! Ikke la stresset overta kontrollen fullstendig, det blir jul selv med flekkete vinduer, gule gardiner og ferdigkjøpte julekaker.Takk til Frieda Echte for egoboost&sanity check, og generelt for å være en del av livet mitt ❤️- og til evakyaki som var skeptisk til nisse-AU, men jeg håper dette var magi av rette slaget (og du er også en del av livet mitt, ja ❤️).





	Nisse på ville veier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frieda Echte (Plommesill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/gifts), [evakyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/gifts).



Det er en grei jobb. Sitte på Oslo City om ettermiddagen, fra fire til åtte, spørre ungene om hva de ønsker seg til jul, nikke på de riktige stedene, få dem til å sitte stille mens foreldrene tar bilder, ta imot brev med ønskelister. Å ta i mot våte smokker er litt verre, noen foreldre mener visst at julenissen er riktig mottaker av det, men han nikker og smiler og tar dem mellom to fingre på venstre hånd, og legger dem i kisten bak seg. 

Sjefen har tenkt på det fra før, hun har tenkt på det meste. Nissekostymet passer den lange kroppen hans, går helt frem til håndleddene og anklene, han trenger ikke tenke på hva han har på seg under, så da er det i praksis ingenting, det blir uansett varmt etter fire timer i rød plysj. Han har hansker på hendene, skjegg foran ansiktet, det eneste ekle er når snørrete unger hoster og nyser rett oppi det. Heldigvis har hun tenkt på det også, han har flere skjegg liggende og kan bytte når han har pause, fem minutter hver time. 

Dagskiftet er verre. Mye verre. Det er stress. Da kommer det barnehager for å varme seg her inne, flere ganger om dagen. Tjue snørrete barn som vil snakke med nissen samtidig, hauser hverandre opp, står med fingeren i nesen og ser på ham. Tre-fire voksne som driter i dem, de er bare glade for en pause fra regnet eller kulden eller vinden utenfor, omsider kan de stå inne og drikke kaffe, gratis kaffe fra kannen de har satt ved siden av her, sammen med den store kurven med pepperkaker, de voksne som sier at barna kan ta én hver mens de selv tar fem. Han har bare jobbet én gang på dagtid, han trives mye bedre med de sene vaktene.

På ettermiddagen er det også mye folk, men de kommer i mindre puljer, familier på julehandel med ett eller to barn, slitne og sultne etter skole og barnehage, men likevel mer disiplinerte enn hordene med barnehagebarn, og med ansvarlige voksne.

En unge står plutselig foran ham og ser opp på ham. Hun har lyst hår i en løs flette som sikkert var stram i morges. En hårlokk har løsnet og henger ned i pannen hennes. Den rosa boblejakken er litt for kort i ermene. Hun har mørkeblå fleecebukse med noen mystiske grå flekker på under et lilla tyllskjørt. Smeltet snø lager en liten dam under cherroxen hennes. Hun studerer ham inngående uten å si noe. En blank dråpe med snørr er i ferd med å bli til en stripe under nesen hennes.

“Skjegget ditt er ikke ekte.”  
“Er det ikke?”  
“Nei, det er ikke det. Det henger ikke fast i huden, slik som pappa sitt gjør.”  
Han åpner munnen for å si noe. 

Hun betrakter ham mens hun drar den grå ullvotten under nesen sin. Vannet fra snøen i varmen har allerede fått ullfibrene til å glitre, men den blanke stripen under nesen har forsvunnet og votten har fått et ekstra lag med glitter. 

Uvilkårlig rynker han på nesen og skriver seg på minnet hvilken hånd det er så han kan sette henne slik at hun ikke gnir det av mot nissedrakten når hun vil klatre opp på fanget hans. Han vet de har en ny liggende, men han må likevel gå rundt og vite hva de blanke flekkene er. Han ryser til ved tanken. 

“Det er et ekte nisseskjegg. Og jeg er jo nissen”, sier han. Han legger stemmen så dypt han klarer.  
“Nissen finnes ikke”, protesterer hun.  
“Men jeg er jo her.”  
“Du er ikke en ekte nisse. Har du reinsdyr her?” Hun ser seg rundt.  
Han smiler under skjegget. “Nei, det er ikke lov med reinsdyr her. Noen kan jo være allergiske. Og så bæsjer de. De ville fylt hele Oslo City med bæsj, liksom.” Han slår ut med armene for å understreke det. Bæsj er bra. Alle unger liker bæsj.  
“Ingen er allergiske mot julenissens reinsdyr, vel. Og du har vel en hjelper som kan plukke opp bæsjen?” Hun ser på ham med en bestemt mine.  
“Nei, men det er ikke lov, da. De må stå i parkeringskjelleren.”  
“Hvor da?” spør hun spisst.  
“Rett under her, vel?” 

Han husker vagt skilter mot parkeringskjelleren, men han har aldri vært der. Hvem kjører frivillig bil i Oslo sentrum, liksom. Eller reinsdyr. Han greier så vidt stoppe et latterhikst ved tanken på gater fulle av reinsdyr og sleder.

“Men jeg så ingen reinsdyr her. Pappa parkerte der. Det var bare biler.” Stemmen hennes er bestemt.  
“Men du vet det er egen sykkelparkering? Og parkering for el-biler?” Hun nikker. “Og det er egen reinsdyrparkering. Innerst. De får mat og vann der.”  
“Hva spiser de da?”  
“De spiser… snø.”  
“Snø? Det er jo bare vann. Frossent vann.”  
“Men reinsdyrene lager energi av det.” Han gremmes idet han sier det.  
“De kan ikke LAGE energi!” sier ungen bestemt. “Energi kan ikke lages, det bare overføres. Og man BRUKER energi på å gjøre noe med snø, altså. Den må smeltes, det tar masse energi.” 

Han kjenner at han liker denne ungen. Virkelig liker henne. Han har lyst til å ta henne opp på fanget sitt og fortelle henne at hun har rett, at hun har så inderlig rett i at julenissen bare er tull, at reinsdyr ikke kan fly, at det er umulig å fly rundt til alle barn i hele verden, at nissen bare finnes i fantasien.

“Ja, men julenissens reinsdyr er magiske, vet du. Akkurat som enhjørningene.”  
“Enhjørninger?”  
“Ja? Du vet hva en enhjørning er?”  
“Selvfølgelig vet jeg hva en enhjørning er! Men hva har de med reinsdyr å gjøre?”  
“De er magiske. Reinsdyrene mine kan fly, de sørger for at jeg kan levere gaver til alle verdens barn…”  
“Alle barn som feirer jul”, retter hun.  
“Ja, til alle barn som feirer jul”, sier han. “Uten magiske reinsdyr ville det vært helt umulig.”

Hun ser på ham med hodet på skakke. Den blanke dråpen henger under nesen igjen. Han ser fascinert på hvordan den vokser. Plutselig rynker hun på leppene og stikker ut en rosa tunge og slikker den av. 

“Vis at du er ekte, da.”  
“Hvordan da?”  
“Kan du gi meg en gave?”  
“Hva ønsker du deg da?”

Hun ser seg rundt før hun tar et skritt nærmere. Han klapper seg på kneet. ”Sett deg her og fortell meg hva du ønsker deg”, sier han blidt, tilbake i den vanlige julenisserollen sin, den smilende, godlynte nissen som nikker og tar i mot julegaveønsker.

Jenta kommer bort til ham og setter seg nølende på fanget hans. Votten med neseglitteret er vendt bort fra ham. Han legger en arm bak ryggen hennes slik at hun skal sitte stødig, og kjenner hvordan hun lener seg mot ham. Han snur hodet på skakke og ser på henne. Munnen hennes er like ved øret hans. Hvis han snur litt mer på hodet, vil skjegget hans kile henne i nesen, tenker han, og trekker seg litt unna.

Han nikker lett, som for å oppmuntre henne til å fortsette.  
“Jo, jeg ønsker meg….” Hun sier det så lavt at ordene bare blir en hvislende rekke av lyder mot den evige bakgrunnsstøyen av julesanger, mennesker, prat, bjeller og støy fra kjøpesenteret.  
“Du må si det litt høyere”, sier han vennlig. “Julenissen er jo en gammel mann og hører dårlig.”  
Hun ler. “Du er jo ikke gammel. Jeg ser det på huden din, du er like gammel som pappa. Og han er ikke gammel.”  
Han smiler bak skjegget. “Ok, så er jeg kanskje ikke så gammel, da. Men det er litt mye bråk rundt her, så du må snakke høyere. Husk at når det er så mye bråk her så hører ikke foreldrene dine hva du sier heller”, sier han, mens han ser seg rundt etter noen voksne som ser ut som de tilhører henne.  
“Jeg har bare pappa”, sier hun. “Og han er så trist hele tiden. Han smiler så lite og er så sliten. Jeg ønsker at han får seg en kjæreste så han blir glad igjen!”  
“Blir han glad da, tror du?”  
“Ja, for når man er forelsket så blir man glad. Man produserer endefinner og da smiler man mer.”  
“Endefinner?” spør han smilende. Denne ungen er kul, det er det ingen tvil om.  
“Jeg vet ikke helt hva det er, kanskje det er finner, at man blir en slags havfrue?” undrer hun. “Men havfruer finnes heller ikke.” Hun rynker på pannen.  
“Jeg tror det er endorfiner”, sier han til henne. “Men du har helt rett, det blir man glad av. Det er et slags stoff som produseres i kroppen når man er forelsket og glad.”  
“Mm. Så jeg ønsker pappa en kjæreste. Kan jeg få det?” 

Hun ser opp på ham med det åpne blikket. De uskyldige blå øynene glitrer i skinnet fra hundrevis av julelys rundt dem på det travle kjøpesenteret.

Han vet ikke hva han skal svare. Han skulle ønske han kunne si ja. Et ubetinget ja, han kan gjøre pappaen hennes glad igjen, han vet ikke hvorfor han ikke er glad, men han skulle ønske han kunne love å ordne det. Pakke det inn og komme med det på julaften, verdens fineste gave, i en eske med lange, krøllete bånd, et hjerte, en lapp, “fra julenissen”:

“Selma, der er du jo! Hvor ble det av deg?”  
“Jeg møtte julenissen!”  
“Kom nå, vennen, vi må hjem.”

En høy mann med blå øyne treffer ham plutselig som en knyttneve i mellomgulvet. Det er som om han smelter innvendig når han ser ham, de fyldige leppene som beveger seg, hånden hans som griper votten til den lille jenta, den unnskyldende stemmen.  
“Jeg håper hun ikke har vært til bry.”  
“Nei nei, det har gått helt fint. Hun har bare vært her. Vi har pratet masse, vi. Ikke sant?” Han smiler mot jenta.

Mannen møter blikket hans. Det er som om verden står stille, en føkkings klisje, men det er sånn det må føles, tenker han. Et øyeblikk er det bare de to der, øynene som møtes, det gnistrer mellom dem, små kulelyn eksploderer i magen, stjerneskudd, stjernesludd. 

Øynene holder fast i hverandre, ingen viker unna, ingen blunker, de bare holder det. Han kjenner han blir tørr i munnen, hele kroppen er fylt med noe han ikke kan forklare, noe godt, noe kilende varmt, noe han aldri har kjent sånn før.

“Julenissen har lovet meg julegave!” stråler hun. Hun klemmer faren sin, gnir den våte nesen mot kinnet hans. Han rykker til og bøyer hodet ned mot halsen hennes. Han trekker pusten dypt, drar skuldrene sine opp mot ørene i innpustet. Han lar seg ikke merke med snørret som gnis mot kinnet hans eller de skitne, våte cherroxene som sparker mot de grå buksene og den dyre ullfrakken som henger perfekt over skuldrene hans. Han bare har henne.

Hver dag ser han etter jenta og faren. 

De fleste barna besøker nissen bare én gang, men en del kommer flere ganger, står i kø og venter på tur, sitter på fanget og forteller hva de ønsker seg. 

Noen av dem kommer med større og større ønsker, flere radiostyrte robotkatter og Transformersfigurer, dukker, Lego-esker, sminkesett, andre klesønsker enn dagen før, de har ombestemt seg eller faren kom hjem med kjolen de ønsket seg i går, og det blir jo bare dumt å få to av det samme, selv om man kan bytte. 

Andre kommer med de samme ønskene, ønsker seg så inderlig den lille esken med Lego, akkurat den dukken, den boken, en spesiell bukse som koster to hundre kroner i stedet for søttifem.

Så er det de som ikke kommer bort til ham. De som står et stykke unna og ser, ikke tør komme bort til ham, de som ikke engang stiller seg i køen, bare ser på. Litt større barn, uten voksne, men likevel for unge til å stå her nede alene, for unge til å være på Oslo City etter skoletid. 

Og så er det de som har med foreldre, de som vil bort til ham en gang til, men som blir dratt med videre, til neste butikk, til neste trikk, til neste noe. De som vil stoppe opp, kanskje bare vil stoppe opp uten å si noe, men som ikke får det.

Jenta ser han ikke igjen. Han ser etter henne og faren, etter henne og en annen voksen, en mor, en bestemor, en onkel, han vet ikke hvem hun kan gå her med. At faren er lei seg er hennes ord, han aner ikke hvorfor han er det, alle kan kjempe sin kamp uten at man vet hvorfor. Kanskje har han kjærlighetssorg, kanskje moren til barnet er død, kanskje han har mistet jobben, kanskje jenta er syk. Han vet ingenting om det. 

Men han skulle ønske han fikk se jenta igjen. Jenta og faren. Ønske dem en god jul. Spørre om hun har andre ønsker, et ønske han kan hjelpe henne med, eller i det minste late som han kan hjelpe henne med. Et ønske som ikke bare vil bidra til å sementere troen hennes på at julenissen ikke finnes. Hun er for ung for det, unger som henne skal tro på julenissen, tro på magien, at julenissen finnes, deler ut gaver, at reinsdyr kan fly. De skal stå ved vinduet og se ut i mørket på julaften og se en skygge bevege seg nederst i hagen, og tenke at der går julenissen.

“Hallo! Vi har det travelt, kan ungen min få komme frem nå eller?”  
En kvinne snakker høyt like ved siden av ham. Hun skyver et barn foran seg, en liten gutt, kledd i beige bukse og hettegenser, en stor, svart jakke, småsko på føttene, total uegnet til å være ute i vinterslapset med.

“Ho ho, gutten min, bare kom hit!” Han tar frem den dype, smilende julenissestemmen sin og ser ned på gutten. Han napper i morens kåpeerme, “mamma kan du ta bilde av meg?” Hun står og tripper, ser ned på mobilen, nikker uten å se opp. “Gå bort til nissen nå, Wilhelm. Fortell ham hva du ønsker deg.”

Han smiler oppmuntrende mot gutten, selv om smilet ikke vises bak det store skjegget. Noen av de krøllete hvite hårene har løsnet og kiler ham, han rynker på nesen og forsøker få det til å slutte å klø.

Gutten kommer omsider bort til ham og blir stående foran ham noen sekunder. “Bare kom hit”, gjentar han og klapper seg på kneet. Gutten ser på moren igjen og synker sammen i et sukk før han med trassig mine setter seg på nissens kne. “Jeg vil ha en radiostyrt bil. Den store. Og de nye Transformersfigurene. Og Lego-borgen fra i fjor, den er ikke så enkel få tak i, men du fikser vel det. Og så trenger jeg nye skøyteski og skøytesko og Canada Goose-jakke, for jeg har snart vokst fra denne.” Han strekker armene i været for å vise at ermene glir ned til håndleddet. “Og Burberry-skjerf i kashmir, samme type som pappa har.” 

Nissen ser på gutten. De trassige brune øynene med en kant av grønt inne ved pupillen, munnen er som en stram strek. “Ønsker du deg alt det?” spør han.  
Gutten nikker. “Ja, Thomas og Timian og Christopher får nesten like mye, jeg kan ikke få mindre enn dem.” Han snakker fort og bestemt.  
“Jeg tror ikke jeg greier få med alt det der”, svarer han. Det verste han vet er disse bortskjemte ungene med altfor mange ønsker, han har mest lyst til å si at de ikke får noe, eller at de kan få en liten lekebil eller en genser, men han kan ikke det. Jobben hans er å jatte med, smile, ta i mot ønskelistene deres. 

“Da får du bare komme flere ganger da. Yte litt service!” Han sier det med en skarrende R, _sørvis_ , men ikke den skarrende r-en til hun i klassen hans på videregående, det er en mer tilbaketrukket lyd, den minner ham om Dyreparken i Kristiansand, i et blaff er han tilbake der, tilbake i barndommen, kaptein Sabeltann, aper og jaguarer.  
“Service?” spør han. “Så jeg skal kjøre en ekstra tur for å levere flere gaver til deg, en blant to milliarder barn som skal ha julegaver på julaften, hvorfor har akkurat du fortjent det da, gutten min?” Han forsøker roe seg ned og ser på det med det han håper er et mildt og pedagogisk blikk.  
“Fordi jeg er verdt det”, svarer gutten med selvfølgelig mine.

Moren ser sur ut der hun venter et par meter unna. “Wilhelm, hva er det du somler med? Du må skynde deg!”  
“Mamma kan du ikke ta et bilde av meg og julenissen da?” Med ett er stemmen hans glad, en vanlig barnestemme, den synger litt på slutten, gutten smiler mot moren. Han setter seg rettere på kneet og ser mot moren, og han ser samme vei, kjenner så vidt etter om skjegget sitter som det skal, det han ser av det ser i alle fall greit ut. Han kjenner så godt til typen, foreldrene som vil ha det perfekte bildet av barnet på nissens fang, om det ikke blir bra så kan de holde på lenge, det vet han av erfaring.

“Nei, Wilhelm. Vi har ikke tid nå. Kom!” Hun rekker hånden frem mot ham. Han blir sittende et sekund til før han slipper ut pusten og hopper ned. Han snur seg mot ham. “Hadet nissen. Husk gavene mine da. Jeg vil ha alle sammen!” Han stapper en neve pepperkaker i lommen før han går.

En formiddag ser han mannen gå forbi. Han har mørkeblå duffelcoat, kraven er brettet opp og et skjerf er tullet rundt halsen. Ledningene til et par hvite ørepropper kommer opp under skjerfet. Han passerer noen meter unna, mot det åpne området. Han går i sine egne tanker, ser ned i bakken, kaster ikke en gang et blikk mot nissen. 

Nissen har besøk av en gruppe våte barn fra en barnehage, alle er kledd i altfor varme vinterdresser med gule refleksvester over, sklir med skoene på det glatte flisgulvet som allerede er vått av smeltet snø. En etter enn snegler de seg frem til ham med ønskene sine, noen av dem spør om han husker hva de ønsket seg sist de var her, han må avlede dem, han kan ikke bare si at han ikke har peiling.

Mannen går plutselig rett inn i en annen, den andre mister en handlepose og kommer med et irritert utrop. Mannen unnskylder seg, fomler litt med å plukke opp før han går videre. Nissen betrakter det hele, følger ham med øynene til han forsvinner ut gjennom svingdørene, ut til den våte desemberkulden.

Han ser ham ikke igjen.

På julaften jobber han til klokken to. De første timene er det travelt, mange barn med ønsker i siste liten, noen ønsker at mor og far skal feire jul sammen selv om de vet de er på vei til den ene av dem nå, men de fleste ønsker seg heldigvis helt vanlige ting, ting de neppe får om det ikke allerede er handlet inn, men det sier han ikke. 

Han deler ut pepperkaker, det er to til hver i dag, han skjønner ikke at folk orker de oversøte kjeksene med generisk kryddersmak. Kanskje han skal bake noe, tenker han med ett, det er jo ikke for sent selv om det er julaften. Kolakaker, serinakaker, noe av det moren bakte da han var liten. Han husker smaken av smør og vanilje i munnen.

Den siste timen er det nesten tomt for barn. Noen voksne stresser forbi, han har hørt noen si at omsetningen i de eksklusive butikkene som selger smykker, vesker og tilbehør er like stor den siste timen på julaften som hele uken før, men det er neppe sant, tenker han, det er for mange folk her den siste uken i forhold til den siste timen. Men han tviler ikke på at desperate handlere kjøper dyre gaver i siste liten.

Fem på to lyder god jul over høytaleranlegget. De vil tømme senteret så fort som mulig, alle vil hjem. Folk siger mot utgangene, det er som kald sirup, tenker han, og han begynner pakke sammen. Nissekostymet tar han ikke av før han er inne på bakrommet, han husker en tidligere nisse som vrengte det av på vei mot heisen og ble en meme på Facebook julaften for et par år siden. Det var før han begynte, men historien er fortsatt her selv om fyren aldri kom tilbake.

Han skal ikke hjem etterpå. Nå skal han ut til barn, levere gaver hjemme hos dem. Han håper ingen drar kjensel på ham som nissen på Oslo City, selv om han låner nissedrakt derfra. Han har avtalt på forhånd, foreldre som vil ha en fremmed nisse, som ikke vil ta fra barna magien ved at far eller mor er nisse. Han har uansett ingen hjemme som venter, så han gjør det gjerne.

De vippser ham 200 kroner, setter ut en pose med gaver sammen med instruksjoner om adresse og dørkoder, enkelt og greit. Han er i området i nærheten av der han bor, det er enklest sånn, femten familier rekker han innom mellom fire og åtte. 3000 kroner, rett på konto, bare glade barn, han kommer ikke til å være der når de åpner gavene, så skuffende utrop slipper han.

Litt før klokken seks er han utenfor en leilighet han har avtalt, det er midt på ruten, han har seks familier igjen etterpå. Dørkoden virker som den skal, det står en pose med et par gaver på innsiden av døren. Han lister seg opp i andre etasje. Den ene døren er dekorert med en nisse i papp, han har stort hvitt skjegg av bomullsvatt, han skimter så vidt et stort smil under det. Det er stille innenfor, men det er lys bak det frostede glasset på døren mens den på motsatt side er mørk, så han regner med det er riktig leilighet. Raskt flytter han gavene fra plastposen over i den brune striesekken sin, før han banker hardt og langsomt på døren.

Han hører lave stemmer, før skritt kommer mot døren. Den går langsomt opp, og en liten jente i rød tyllkjole ser opp på ham. Ansiktet sprekker i et stort smil.  
“Julenissen! Pappa, det er julenissen! Han kom!”

“Er det noen spente barn her?” Han ser ned på henne og smiler bak skjegget.

“Oi, er det julenissen?” En dyp stemme kommer fra gangen bak jenta. 

Han stivner når han ser mannen som kommer gjennom døråpningen til entreen.  
Det er ham. Mannen på Oslo City. Mannen med den snørrete jenta.

Han ser forvirret fra mannen til jenta. Han kjente henne ikke igjen i det hele tatt. Hun har håret festet i to stramme fletter som starter oppe på hodet, tyllkjole og gullstrømpebukse. Ansiktet er rent og nesen er fri for snørr. En hårspenne med en nisse i strass holder håret unna pannen. De blå øynene ser forventningsfulle på ham.

Mannen smiler til ham når han kommer inn. “Hei, er det nissen, det var-”  
Idet mannen møter blikket hans, stopper han. Han blir stående som stivnet med halvåpen munn, den ene hånden er på veg mot jentas skulder, som for å komme nærmere gleden hennes. 

“Ja, pappa, det er julenissen.”

Uten at han har merket det, har han gått et skritt nærmere mannen. Sekken har seget ned på gulvet. Jentas ord får ham til å skvette til, og han begynner å lure på hva det er han driver med, hva er det egentlig han var i ferd med å gjøre nå.

“Bli med inn og se på juletreet vårt!”  
Hun drar ham med seg gjennom entreen og en gang med fire dører, inn i en stue. Den er varm og koslig, en myk sofa med sjeselong står i det ene hjørnet, med en TV rett i mot og et stort salongbord foran. Det står en skål klementiner og marsipan der, en haug klementinskall ligger i en haug. Han fniser når han kjenner igjen skrelleteknikkene for å vise ulike kartprojiseringer, han er virkelig nysgjerrig på jenta, kjenner han.

En høy benk skiller kjøkkenet fra stuen. Det står et spisebord like ved kjøkkenet, det er dekket til to, ser han. Dype tallerkener tilsølt med grøt, skjeer, glass, det står igjen et halvt glass rød saft. Ribbelukten ligger ikke like tung over stuen som i mange av de andre familiene han har vært hos i ettermiddag, her er det bare en lett duft av kokt melk og krydder, kanel, vanilje og noe annet han ikke greier kjenne igjen, det minner ham litt om boller. To tykke kubbelys står på bordet og brenner. Flammen vakler litt når de kommer inn fra gangen

Juletreet står mellom spisebordet og sofaen. Det er en drøy meter høyt, i plast, men fint utført, ikke billige girlandergreiner, men noe som ser ut som ekte gran. Det har hvite lys, stjerne i toppen og mengder med julepynt. Noe er kjøpt, noe ser hjemmelagd ut, nisser, hjerter, lenker, kuler dekorert med perler og paljetter.

På veggene henger tegninger, rammet inn i svarte rammer. Barnetegninger, fra enkle striper til mer komplekse to-dimensjonale bilder. Avanserte svart-hvitt-tegninger, noen tegnet med blyant, andre malt med pensel og maling. Landskaper, portretter, han kjenner igjen jenta fra flere av dem, faren, en kvinne, et eldre par.

Han tar det inn i løpet av sekunder. Det hjemmekoslige, hyggelige, ispedd noen hint om at julen kom brått på. Støvdottene foran sofaen, de flekkete vinduene, lysegule sommergardiner, stabler med klesvask på stolene ved spisebordet. Mangelen på annen pynt enn juletreet, haugen med esker som er stuet bort i et hjørne, de kom kanskje ikke lenger. Småting han kjenner igjen fra sin egen barndom, de små såre tingene han husker som ikke ble som han ville, fordi ingen orket.

Samtidig kjenner han varmen fra mannen bak seg. Han står litt over en meter unna, bak ham, litt til venstre, han vet akkurat hvor. Det er som om det stråler noe han kan se hvis han snur seg, som om øynene var varmesøkende kamera som kunne vise det mørket skjulte. Det kiler i magen, ingen av dem har sagt noe, han vet ikke om stemmen bærer.

“Har du med gaver?”  
Jentas stemme er forventningsfull. Hun tripper foran dem, ansiktet er fullt av smilet hennes, det får øynene til å bli smale sprekker. Hendene hennes rister, kroppen hennes har lyst til å hoppe opp og ned. Han smiler til henne. “Jeg har med gaver”, forsikrer han.

Han graver i sekken sin og rekker henne den ene gaven. Det er en firkantet eske. “Ååh!” Hun ser på det røde og hvite papiret, klemmer på den, rister. Den skrangler litt, men ikke som Lego. Han tar seg i å vente spent på at hun skal åpne gaven, han er ikke sikker på om det er giverens eller mottakerens spenning han kjenner.

“Ja! Slim-sett! Akkurat det jeg ønsket meg!” Hun holder opp den fargerike esken med bilder av barn som lager slim. “Se, sprettslim og klisseslim og prompeslim! Dette var verdens beste gave, altså!” Hun klemmer ham hardt, han kjenner den myke huden hennes mot kinnet sitt, en tanke farer gjennom hodet hans, husket han å skifte skjegg, eller er dette det snørrete skjegget fra tidligere i dag. Nei, han byttet, han ser det for seg, tenker han lettet. 

Han finner frem den andre pakken til henne. Den er flatere enn den første, men nesten like stor. “Her er en gave til.” Han gir den blå-og-hvit-stripete pakken til henne. Hun klemmer på den igjen, spent og smilende ser hun på dem begge mens hun klemmer på den. “Jeg tror jeg vet hva det er!” roper hun glad, før hun flerrer av papiret. “Det er fargeblyanter og tegneblokk!”  
“Ja, se, det er en slags akvarellfarger, du kan male over med vann etterpå, så glir fargene over i hverandre.” Faren bøyer seg frem mot henne og peker ivrig. 

Han blir stående og se på dem. Nyter synet av faren og datteren som prater, hodene tett sammen, hender som peker, de ligger på kne på gulvet. Diskret ser han på klokken. Den er ti over seks, han må videre.

Mannen rykker til når han kremter. “Eh altså, jeg må nok videre nå.”  
Han kjenner knærne blir myke når mannen ser på ham. Sommerfuglene våkner i magen, vingetuppene deres slår kilende mot ham. “Jeg skal jo besøke mange barn”, legger han til med den dype julenissestemmen sin.

“Vent litt da, så skal du få med deg litt... “ Han ser seg rundt i rommet. “Litt niste på veien. Ikke sant Selma, at nissen må få med seg noe godt?” Hun nikker ivrig. “Ja, klementin!”  
“Klementiner kan han få med seg, ja!”  
Han går ut i kjøkkenet og romsterer med noe bak kjøkkenbenken. Selma løper mot skålen på bordet og finner en klementin. “Her!” roper hun mot ham.  
“Nei, vent.” Faren kommer ut fra kjøkkenet, han ser stresset ut. “Han må jo får flere med seg”, sier han og griper en neve klementiner fra skålen, mannen har store hender, legger han plutselig merke til. Han slipper klementinene ned i sekken hans.

“Men pappa. Jeg fikk jo ikke det jeg ønsket meg.” Jenta står plutselig ved siden av dem og napper faren i skjorteermet. Han ser forbauset ned på henne. “Gjorde du ikke? Du ønsket deg jo slimsett og fargeblyanter, gjorde du ikke?” Han synker ned på kne foran henne.  
Hun nikker. “Men det var noe jeg ønsket meg mer. Av julenissen.” Hun ser opp på nissen med de blå øynene sine, før hun vender blikket tilbake til faren. “Jeg ønsket at du skulle få en kjæreste, pappa. For da blir du glad igjen.”

Det er som om faren stivner fremfor henne. Ansiktet hans blir uttrykksløst, og han biter kjevene sammen mens han ser på henne. Hendene hans holder henne fast i skuldrene.  
“Selma. Verdens fineste Selma. Jeg _er_ glad når jeg er sammen med deg. Selv om det ikke alltid ser sånn ut, selv om kroppen min ikke orker vise det, så er det alltid et sted inni meg der jeg er glad i deg.” Han legger hånden på hjertet sitt og bøyer pannen sin frem mot hennes.  
“Men jeg ville du skulle få en kjæreste, pappa. Alle burde ha det. For da kan man være glad i hverandre.”  
“Jeg er jo glad i deg, Selma, og du er glad i meg, er du ikke?”  
“Jammen pappa, da!” Stemmen hennes er oppgitt, som om han er verdens dummeste person. “Jeg vil jo ikke være _kjæresten_ din. Ææææsj.” Ansiktet hennes vrenger seg i avsky når hun sier det.  
Faren kveler et fnis. “Nei, du er ikke kjæresten min, Selma. Men vi kan være glad i hverandre likevel?”  
Hun nikker alvorlig. “Vi kan det.”

Han kjenner en tåre renne nedover kinnet sitt når han står og ser på Selma og faren. Han vet han ikke hører hjemme her, at det han så foran seg nå ikke var for hans øyne. Likevel føltes det så riktig å stå her, å høre Selma fortelle faren om ønsket og se hvordan han reagerte. Fort tørker han det våte av kinnet, han rekker det akkurat ikke før den sniker seg under skjegget, han vet det kommer til å klø av det fuktige akrylskjegget, men det er så verdt det.

Ute i gangen blir mannen stående og se på ham noen sekunder. Han vrir fingrene mot hverandre, ser ned, ser bort, møter bare så vidt blikket hans.  
“Ja, takk skal du ha.”  
“Det var så lite.”  
“Nei, det var ikke det.” Han sukker stille.  
Han tar sekken sin og går mot døren. Idet han legger hånden på dørhåndtaket, snur han seg mot mannen. Han ser så vidt jenta inne i stuen, hun har åpnet esken med slimsettet. “Hadet, da.”  
“Hadet.”

Blikket hans er intenst. De blå øynene er mørke, nesten svarte, det er vel lyset i gangen som gjør det, tenker han, men gnistene er der fortsatt, de små gnistene fra øynene, gnistperler, tenker han, de ruller og spretter mot ham, treffer ham i øynene og magen og tærne og fingertuppene. 

Et øyeblikk tror han de skal gå nærmere hverandre, at han skal få kjenne leppene hans mot sine egne, pusten hans føles plutselig så nær. Men så –

“Pappa! Kom og hjelp meg!” Jenta høres frustrert ut.  
Mannen smiler unnskyldende og peker mot stuen. Han nikker, løfter hånden til en hilsen og går ut i trappeoppgangen og ned på gaten.

Seks familier senere er han endelig hjemme. Det var heldigvis greie familier, høflige barn som takket for gavene, eim av ribbe eller pinnekjøtt, overflod av pakker under juletrærne, strålende barn og voksne.

Han drar ned skjegget idet han kommer innenfor døren sin, og trekker lettet pusten. Endelig ferdig. Endelig kan han være seg selv igjen, endelig kan han slippe å bruke denne svette drakten, akryl og nylon, absolutt ikke noe pustende materiale. 

Han er sulten, men vet han ikke har mat. Han har ikke rukket å handle inn til jul. Han har bare det vanlige, pasta, frossenpizza, fiskegrateng, han vet det fordi han så i fryseren sent i går kveld og kom på at han burde ha handlet.

Plutselig kjenner han at sekken hans ikke er tom. Det går kaldt gjennom ham, han er så sikker på at han talte gavene i posene som ble satt frem og dobbelsjekket at alle var delt ut før han dro. Stresset graver han i sekken, han puster lettet ut når han kjenner klementinene mot fingrene, kommer på at han fikk dem med, sommerfuglene fyller magen når han husker hvem han fikk dem av. 

Med ett kjenner han krasling av papir i sekken. Han rynker pannen, han kan ikke komme på noe papir. Med skjelvende fingre drar han det opp, enn om det er noe han har glemt likevel? 

Han bretter ut arket og ser på det. Det er en tegning. På den første ruten er det tegning av en liten jente og en voksen mann som sitter og spiser, de ser triste ut. På den andre ruten er det to voksne sammen med jenta, de smiler og stråler. Når han ser nøye på tegningen, kan han se et ørlite hjerte mellom dem. Munnen kruser seg i et smil han ikke greier å stoppe.

Han blir stående og knuge tegningen mellom fingrene. Knokene hvitner og arket får rynker, smilet hans vokser mens han stirrer i luften foran seg. 

Han snur og løper ned trappene, bortover fortauet, ned en gate, opp en gate, vet nøyaktig hvor han skal. Det er mørkt og kaldt ute. Små snøfnugg danser i det gule lyset fra gatelyktene. Snøen har lagt seg i et tynt lag på fortauet. Skoene hans setter merker der han løper bortover, men snart er de borte, dekket av nye lag snø.

Andpusten løper han opp trappen. Han lytter ved døren før han ringer på, vet ikke om Selma sover ennå, han vil ikke forstyrre. Men det er stille innenfor, ingen stemmer, ingen latter, ingen sanger, heller ikke godnattsanger.

Han trekker pusten og banker på.

***

“Pappa, pappa!” Den høye stemmen til Selma kommer nærmere. Hun slår opp døren til soverommet. “Nissen har dødd her!” Med store øyne rekker hun frem nissedrakten og skjegget som ble liggende på gulvet i stuen.

Mannen strekker seg i sengen før han setter seg opp og ser på henne med mysende øyne. Når han ser hva hun holder frem, smiler han, et lykkelig smil og strekker armen mot henne.

Han ligger tett inntil ham. Varmen fra ham er intens, nesten for mye, huden er så glatt, sitrende, skjelvende. Håret hans stikker så vidt frem over dynekanten, og han vet ikke hva han bør gjøre nå. Ligge helt stille, gjemme seg, rulle seg ut av sengen under vinduet og satse på at han greier å rømme?

Dynen glir litt ned når Selma klatrer opp i sengen, havner like under halsen hans. Han forsøker smile, et trygt julenissesmil slik han pleide ha under skjegget.

Selmas skinnende øyne ser på dem. “Pappa, du har fått deg kjæreste! Julenissen kom jo med det likevel, jo!”

**Author's Note:**

> God førjul til dere alle! Ikke la stresset overta kontrollen fullstendig, det blir jul selv med flekkete vinduer, gule gardiner og ferdigkjøpte julekaker. 
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte for egoboost&sanity check, og generelt for å være en del av livet mitt ❤️  
> \- og til evakyaki som var skeptisk til nisse-AU, men jeg håper dette var magi av rette slaget (og du er også en del av livet mitt, ja ❤️).


End file.
